monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-36093068-20181129012944
Even though some people already kind of discussed the Doom Slayer, I wanted start fresh. Anyway, for those who don't know here's the badass history of the Slayer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3HX6U4rK88 Now I personally think that this Demon would try to flirt with him, but very cautiously if they know just who he is. But in terms of the Doom Slayer, I don't think he would ever give into their temptation. Oh they might try...really, REALLY hard but after his eons in hell slaughtering without needing to rest, I don't think he really cares because he's mentally transcended beyond a mortal man. However the Doom Slayer is not a mindless animal. He's shown to be capable of listening to Samuel Hayden since Hayden is not an immediate threat. He thinks the Hayden (and the UAC in general) are bullshit but he would prefer to just ignore him as long as he stays out of his way. He also is shown to have some sense of mercy (or at least strategic planning) when he backs up VEGA before his core is destroyed. So he is capable of thinking. While I do think that the Doom Slayer would easily resist their attempts to seduce him, I think it is possbile for him to learn to live with them without any trouble. Now that may take a long time seeing as he's seen first hand what happens when humans trust demons (at least in the past), so there may be many, MANY casualties before he starts to realise that these truly aren't the same demons he regularly slaughters. But seeing as how the DEMON Lord controls all mamano, he may not just limit he initial rampage to just Demons. No mamano would be safe (at least at first). The Order would most likely try to recruit him, but just like Samual Hayden, the Doom Slayer would just blow them off (only paying attention if they point him in the direction of his next target). But in time, through human influence, I think he could be shown that mamano are truly a loving race, but it would take quite a while before then. Even if he was convinced, however, he would move on without a moment of hesitation. He wouldn't live among them, that's not what he wants. Love wouldn't work on him. After spending so long in Hell, he has become pure hatred incarnate, or "Badass Incarnate". He doesn't want peace, he only lives to slaughter the demons that he hates. The best any mamano could get is to be left alone by him; not even the most gentle, the most seductive, or the most sexually aggressive mamano could change him (though that would be quite amusing if some poor, foolish Hellhound tried to rape him; it wouldn't end well for her). Now as far as the radical factions more aggressively convert humans, like Druella, that might be another story. He just might see her as a remnant of his version of Demons and decide to slaughter her, and he could too). But honestly I could see him also not caring about her raidcal kind since they don't actually kill people. I think either schenario is possible. But as far as any mamano go, especially the Demon who is really into corruption, no matter how sexy or powerful or gentle they may be, these 3 words straight from Hell itself best summarize why their efforts would be futile: Unbreakable Incorruptible Unyielding (emphasis on "Incorruptible"). That's my take on it. Tell what you guys think (sorry if you have to repeat yourself).